


Summer Finn Week Prompts

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Image, Friendship, Gen, Rain, Summer, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: A small collection of prompt fics for Summer Finn Week.





	1. Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Summer rains"

He thinks Rey is on to something when he first discovers the wonder that is a summer rainstorm.

Rey had told him how amazing she found rainstorms on Ahch-To to be, having never seen one herself. They were even better, she said, on warm summer days when the rain was just the right temperature on your heated skin.

Finn knew that part of her fascination for rain came from years of living in a barren and hot landscape like Jakku. It was likely that before Ahch-To, Rey had never experienced such weather. Water falling from the sky would have seemed more myth than reality to a scavenger.

Stormtroopers knew rain, or at least they were acquainted with it. If you hadn’t been based somewhere that got rain at least a couple of times each year, you would encounter it sometime or another on a ground mission. Finn was used to chilling rainstorms, the kind that made you feel cold and miserable as the droplets absorbed into your clothing. Sometimes those were followed with lightning and thunder and on some worlds, lightning was dangerous, striking the ground frequently and suddenly.

As a stormtrooper, Finn never got to appreciate natural beauty. The snow on Starkiller was beautiful, but it wasn’t like he got to just stare out for aesthetic pleasure or build a snowman or throw a snowball. That would have been a good way to get sent away for correctional behavior – or at least another few weeks on sanitation duty.

The Resistance – what’s left of it anyway – makes a pit stop on the way to the Outer Rim, back to Ahch-To to send the porgs back to where they belong. They’re taking up too much space with their nests inside the _Millennium Falcon_ and they leave a mess everywhere. That’s not even counting how many times someone has found them getting into places they aren’t supposed to be in and causing damage to the _Falcon_ and her old internal mechanics. Leia wants them gone but Rose insisted that they couldn’t just leave them on any world because they breed too fast and they are an invasive species that might cause problems for ecosystems. No, they had to go back to Ahch-To.

It’s summer on Ahch-To when they arrive. It’s not scorching hot like Jakku, but the weather is pleasantly warm. He can see why Rey thought the island was a calming place when she wasn’t caught up in the Skywalker family drama. Finn could stare at the ocean for hours, content to fall asleep in a spot where the sun hits.

But the sun doesn’t last. Within two hours of landing, Finn feels raindrops on his skin and he looks up overhead to see light gray clouds moving quickly towards the island.

“Oh, yeah,” Rey mentions. “That happens a lot here. The weather changes pretty frequently – well, mostly it’s just always gray. It’ll be sunny again in an hour or so, I bet.”

But she doesn’t turn back to find cover, he notices. When he thinks about it, the raindrops feel… refreshing. Calming even, when he listens for the slight patter against the freighter and the rocky cliffs surrounding them.

Neither of them speak for a long time after that, opting to appreciate the quiet of the world and life around them and the comfort of being close to someone they care about.

Yeah, he thinks, Rey is definitely on to something.


	2. Lazy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Lazy days"

The Resistance found a pond on one of their stops to their destination in the Outer Rim. The water was clean and as far as they could tell, nothing but a small native fish species lived in it. That was enough to convince everyone to strip down to the bare minimum for modesty’s sake and hop in. The climate was hot and humid but no one wanted to stay in the _Millennium Falcon_ longer than needed. Cabin fever became basically an epidemic and Leia encouraged everyone to enjoy themselves, opting to take a nap out in the sun herself.

Finn lounged on the side of the pond sticking his legs in and kept a shirt on. He claimed it was to keep Rey company, since she was weary of the water’s depth after a bad experience on Ahch-To; in reality, it was because he was aware of the new scars running down his back and shoulder and wasn’t comfortable letting the world see it yet.

He thought Poe got it and appreciated that he hadn't said anything. Rose, now awake, however, gave him a side-eyed glance but shrugged and went back to following the fish around as if pretending she was one of them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to swim?” Rey asked him. “I don’t want you to sit here with me just because I’m not going in.”

“I’m sure, Rey,” he assured her, not wanting her to feel guilty over something that had nothing to do with her.

Later, Rey braved the pond and wade in the cool water up to her hips. Finn followed her in and soon they were joined by Poe and Rose, who decided that the best way to celebrate their friends' newfound courage was to start a splash fight.


	3. Summer Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Summer treats"

“What exactly is this?” Finn looked at the dish in front of him. Inside sat three scoops of a soft, nearly solid cream. Each scoop was a different color and topped with another liquid-cream and a zherry. He at least could recognize the fruit and knowing that made him a little more comfortable trying this new dish.

Poe and Rose were already digging in to their own dishes, but Rey, like him, was inspecting her dish with a curious glance.

“It’s called a Tibanna Split,” explained Lando Calrissian, who was sitting with them at the counter of the diner. “And you kids looked like you need one.”

Finn wasn’t sure that any of them could be considered children anymore, all of them being adults, but maybe once you’ve reached the age that Lando had, pretty much anyone youthful seemed like a child. The veteran rebel had called Bespin a sanctuary world to the Resistance, welcomed them off the _Falcon_ and made sure they were fed, fueled, and given soft beds to rest in for a few nights at the very least. Everyone was thankful for his generosity, but they also knew that Leia brought the Resistance here as a means to get Lando to take up the good fight again.

Taking his spoon in hand, Finn reached to scoop up the frozen pink cream. It didn’t smell like anything and when he brought it to his mouth, the cream had a distinct and delicate sweet taste to it that reminded him of some sort of berry. The First Order served desserts like cake for special occasions, but he had never encountered something so wonderful as the Tibanna Split.

It was delicious.

He turned to Rey, who had eyed Finn while taking a bite, and mirrored him to try the dark brown frozen cream towards the side of her bowl.

The moan she let out was loud and sounded like it came from someone that was experiencing the greatest pleasure of her life. Finn joined in with the others in their laughter over her reaction.


End file.
